Keepsakes
by trufflemores
Summary: "I demand to know the story behind this sad little elephant." Kurt finds one of Blaine's childhood keepsakes. Fluff ensues. Klaine. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters; Ryan Murphy and Co. hold that honor. I'm simply writing this for fun, not profit.

"What's that?"

"Hm?" Blaine looked up from the box that he'd been packing, blushing faintly as he tucked the stuffed elephant back out of sight. "Nothing. Just more stuff for storage."

Sidling over to him, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist contemplatively, hooking his chin over his shoulder. "So what's his name?" he asked.

Blaine huffed and said, "_Kurt_."

"And here I thought I was the only one," Kurt mused, plucking the stuffed elephant from the box before Blaine could replace it on the top shelf of his closet. "Does he have a story?" he added lightly.

Tucking the remaining memorabilia back on the top shelf, Blaine sighed and turned in Kurt's arms, resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. "You can't tell me that _you _never owned a stuffed animal when you were younger," he mumbled, aiming for distraction as he plucked at the back of Kurt's shirt absentmindedly.

"Of course I did," Kurt said, bopping Blaine's head with the elephant's trunk as he added, "I just had no idea that yours was so cute." Then, thoughtfully, he asked, "You still haven't answered my question."

"Mm."

Rocking them slowly, no doubt attempting to lull Blaine in to a false sense of security, Kurt wheedled, "And you did hear all those embarrassing stories about me from my dad."

"I did," Blaine agreed.

"Which means that you kind of owe me this one."

"Or I could bake you cookies."

"Honey, you _already _made us cookies. They're sitting in the kitchen right now." Bopping the top of his head again, he said, "I demand to know the story behind this sad little elephant."

"He's not sad." Then, with a groan, Blaine explained, "You weren't supposed to find out about him. At all."

With a hum that could only generously be called agreement, Kurt shuffled them back towards the bed, sitting down and then tugging Blaine up beside him so he could wrap his arms around him properly. Blaine didn't miss the fact that he kept the elephant close at hand, depositing him on top of Blaine's head before Blaine scrunched up his nose and set the elephant on the covers instead.

"So. What's his name?" Kurt asked, already reaching up to thread his fingers through Blaine's curls, rubbing his head.

Nudging his head back against Kurt's hand, Blaine nestled his cheek against Kurt's chest and let the calming rhythm of Kurt's fingers in his hair soothe him. They'd been reorganizing the loft all day and the respite was nice, even if he knew it was only temporary. Sensing Kurt's impatience, he sighed and shuffled closer, tucking his arms more tightly around Kurt's waist. At last, barely audible, he murmured, "Hisnameismistersnuffles."

"Hm?" Kurt gave his hair a little tug, pride flushing through him as he asked, "What was that?"

Steeling his own pride, Blaine repeated, "His name is Mr. Snuffles."

There was a beat during which Kurt glanced at Blaine and then the drooping gray elephant on the bed beside them before he laughed, a hearty but completely silent giggling fit that made Blaine groan and bury his face against his chest, dissolving into helpless laughter a moment later as Kurt choked out, "_Snuffles._"

"It's the sound they make," Blaine defended himself once he'd regained the breath to do so. "They snuffle."

Which promptly launched another hearty round of giggles on Kurt's part and valiant attempts to escape and hide the elephant on Blaine's.

Luckily for him, Kurt's amusement extended to a kiss to his cheek and a declaration of, "That's adorable."

"It's not cheesy?" Blaine asked tentatively. He'd half-wondered if the engagement would be off as soon as Kurt realized just how ridiculous he was.

"It's very cheesy," Kurt assured, not allowing Blaine to escape that mortification, at least, before adding with another sound kiss, "but it's also adorable."

And Blaine, for his part, was perfectly okay with that assessment.

(Even if Kurt did call him _Mr. Snuffles _after startling him from an unexpected nap later that day, pointing out that he, like the well-loved elephant that had preceded him, snuffled sometimes, too_._)


End file.
